Despicable THEM!
by disastermovieguy
Summary: A series of adventures are coming up. Edith celebrating her birthday. Finding a school, new friends and something else...beyond adventure. Lucy and some minions and that old Doctor Guy went to Los Angeles for certain spy mission, only for women. Dr.Nafario went undercover. An alien race of all kinds start destroying. Its up to Gru and the girls to get Lucy back! story may change
1. Chapter 1

**Despicable them!**

**A fan fiction dedicated to the movie ….both of them. This is an adventure story…for the entire family too enjoy. Sit back, relax, enjoy your food or drink or whatever you have. Because…this . This is something else…hopefully.**

Hello. This is DisasterMovieGuy. I really need your help please.

This isn't my first story. Yes, I know. This is my third. I have a question I would like to ask you and so you would answer it in your mind.

First, You like to write or type stories on fan fiction and publish them? If so, do you ever beg in your mind for positive reviews so that you can keep writing to be inspired? Because reviews are good, they really HELP you a lot when writing a story. Because they tell you what viewers think and all. Isn't that so important for people who want to be born genius writers or typers like ME?

I personally enjoy typing stories on internet and publishing them to FANFICTION. One of my favorite websites. So I ask and plead for reviews. Please? I have puppy eyes right now. I need to know what you think. Its VERY important. Not just for me, but for anyone else beginning to write stories. If the story is bad, meaning having bad grammar and stuff, then write them telling the writer that he or she needs to improve on something specific. And also, don't do any insults to the writer either. That doesn't help at ALL.

You could really hurt the guy or girl who is trying, and they may never be a writer, even though they really want to because they feel upset or something. Anyway, I need your opinion. Because I wanted to write this story for quite some time now. But I am not sure if anyone would like it, or if anyone would even bother. I always wanted to write a long adventure Sy Fy story. So please review? I hope this isn't a suckish or terrible story. I hope you will enjoy a lot. Reviews helps because they help inspire the writer to write more….and make it super good. I mean, c'mon! How would you feel if you wrote a story but don't have a single review to help you or the story in any way? You would feel…..not so hot. So, yeah. I NEED reviews. They help me more than a lot of things.

I hope this story is not terrible but the only way I'll find out is because of a reader like YOU. : )

Okay, now on with the story!

….0.…..0.…..0.…0.….0.…

Full Summary….

Here's a better and improved summary!

After 2 near attacks by Gru himself and the Macho Man. Things finally seem to be getting more peaceful around. And they even have that old Doctor Guy Again! Laughs and trips making everything fun for the Despicable Family! But that's about to end. Edith's birthday is coming up and if there's one thing this cute little girl likes, its weapons and explosions. Asking for a action movie as well. In the middle of the birthday party. Everything seems to be going alright. Minions head out to different places to get stuff to make Edith happy. The entire town, and everyone in it. All are terrified by an surprise attack that is still a mystery. And that attack ruins Edith's birthday party. Well sort of. That's not all. Gru finds out that the world is being attacked by some super aliens beyond Gru's technology. Not to mention, that and some minions and Gru's wife are in Los Angeles paying a visit for some kind of women crime fighting something.

If there's one thing that Gru wants, is to keep having what he already has and lose nothing serious. An adventure develops as Gru makes up a plan with the girls to save the minions, Gru's wife and the old Doctor! But lots of things can go wrong and you'll guess what is coming at you because this story is full with surprises!

Introduction-

A world going on to its normal business. Hoping for the best every day. But today will be the worst of all, following along with days of terror and sorrows. Aliens are coming. Know one knows why at all. But answer will come soon!

Destruction scenes included with a suspense edge of your seat moments that will leave you breathless upon reading.

Readers will not want to stop reading the story. Hopefully anyway.

WARNING!

Sorry if updates are slow. Updates might be slow. Due to amount of stories written. And because of school and that stupid stupid homework I really hate!

So yeah. That's all for this chapter. Although it's not much of a chapter really. Story starts in next chapter.

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up to a new Day!

**Chapter 1 of despicable them!**

**Enjoy the story. **

A new day is coming by.

A new day for half of the world. Who is actually receiving the daylight. Since the other half of the world is facing the world. The birds are singing. People waking up. ( most of them anyway. ) Everyone in this town is going to start the day. Wether its at work, or by cooking a meal for kids to eat. Alarm clocks sound ever so loudly. Even some clouds are coming in to produce shade to hot bodies walking by. it's a very peaceful town here. Not much chaos like some places I could name.

But there's one thing that is different in this town from any other town you could name or visit. Heck, not even the major cities have this. Just in a row of ordinary looking houses with ordinary people. Just between somewhere there is an super extraordinary house, its higher and bigger than the rest of the small houses. That's for sure. Looks more like a haunted house. A BIG one. But inside aren't any ghosts or demons or any supernaturals at all. In fact, its our favorite family from our favorite movies! Despicable Me and 2! The Gru family! You heard right! Its Gru! With his wife known as Lucy! And don't forget those cute little girls as well! Edith, Agne and Margo! EDITH IS MY FAVORITE! : ) ) ) ) Anyway, lets not forget about those lovable funny minions that people around the planet adores! Yes! Its those yellow minions with those goggles! Their so funny, right? I wish I HAD A MINION! That's is what inside this odd looking house. Yes, its really nothing scary. Everything is cool. Especially Gru's weapons and Doctor Nafario! ( I don't know how to spell his name and forgot to mention him, sorry. )

Dr. Nafario! He gets all the minions to make cool special inventions and he makes them as well! He is a SUPER OLD SCIENTIST! He's kinda cool too! He helps out with inventions and stuff. Anyway's, it's the nest day for this precious family. Yesiree! The day is lurking about in the daytime sprewing sky. Since the movie doesn't actually give the name of the town, I think. I will give this town a name myself. I think I will call it…..hmmm. I am thinking. I am thinking. Just give me a second will ya? Ok! Second has passed! I think I will call it FlisterTown! Yes! Yes! Cool name! 

FLISTER-TOWN!

Anyway, lets get back to the subject of what's going on in the house. Inside this room is where the girls are sleeping. But not for long. Edith's bed is by the window. Agne's bed is in the middle …but in the middle of the room. You probably know what the room already looks like anyway. But I will tell you the undetail-ish looks so you know where are the beds and stuff. The beds are like in the corners of the upper part of the room. Heh, yeah that. Margo's bed is aside from Agnes. In that corner there but don't worry. The corner is okay. All of three beds are close to the wall. But even closer to the high shelves and a certain switch. Edith is the lucky one….she…wait a minute.

Oh! HOLD UP! I'm getting a reading here…..(_static)_…oh no! I got this all wrong! ….(_static)…._NOT beds! The bombs thingies! Those little girls are still sleeping on those metal thingies where they first went to sleep when they first went into the house of Gru! OFCOURSE!

Edith: "Ugh! Really? Already you made a mistake! C'mon man!" 

ME: "Sorry! Jeez! This is my first time y'know, so go easy on me!"

Edith rolled her eyes and plopped herself right back to bed…..or bomb…bomb bed? LOL.

Margo: "I think you can still call them bed. After all, what else would you call them? And besides, I think people get the idea."

ME: "Okay, but I'll have to start over."

Edith: "No you don't! Just get on with the story please…disastermovieguy."

ME: "Okay Edith! Don't come crying to me when the audience gets …displeased!"

…..0.…..0.….0.…..0.…0.…

The sun is rising.

Correction: "The sun has risen."

So, now that these girls have a home. They spent many fun times with their new family. Fun times as well. And their also going to school real soon as well. Gru is just trying to find a nice school for them. One that doesn't have too many drama and bullies. Gru doesn't want that to ruin the girls lives. The minions acting ever so funny. And Lucy getting interested in the inventions. Edith also as well.

But there's something else coming up. Something very special for the entire family. And for a reader like you. Yes you! Not Godzilla or anything. He can't even read. Poor monster. Like I said, the sun is rising. A new day sprewing and a day closer to a certain special event. What is this special event that is keeping you from not reading any longer you may ask in your little mouths you humans got there?

You'll find out soon enough!

….0.…0.…0.…0.…0.…

Edith woke up.

She is the first one to do such a act in the morning. Everyone does it, right? They wake up. That's exactly what Edith did. As soon as Edith opened her eyes, her ears captured the distinct sound of bird chirping a slight musical tune that Edith swore she heard it from somewhere, but where? Oh, well. That wasn't important anyway. What was important is that Edith knew her day was drawing near. And that made her smile brightly at this new day.

Edith uncovered herself from her pink blanket and got out of the …um bed! She walked towards the door and opened it. Almost so suddenly, she was greeted by a waving smiling minion. " ello!" He remarked rather exciting because he did too know about the special event coming up. And no, it's not Christmas. Just in case some of you are wondering in your minds or something. I know I did that once in a thrilling story. Anyway! BACK TO BUSINESS HERE! The greet and presence of the minion nearly startled Edith. But she managed anyway.

Edith: "Hello, Dave!" 

She smiled at him. Yup, it was Dave. That lovable minion. Dave is his name. I hope your familiar with him. He has goggles. Just like every minion. But their greeting ended very quickly. For when Edith said hello. The second after, she stormed off to the stairs and into the kitchen. She was quick too. Once she entered the kitchen, she caught the calendar red handed! She saw it across the kitchen and she went to it and got a red marker from her pocket and marked off the day today and her eyes met the circled date in red marker. It was only 5 days away! Well, actually it was 4 days away. Today doesn't count. That's what Edith thinks anyway.

Edith smiled brightly at this. Knowing that this day is drawing near. Everyone knows it in fact. All the minions too. Yup, every last one of them. After all, Gru has informed them anyways! He had the time to do it for Edith. It didn't even take long. Just about 5 seconds. That's it. No sacrifice made. Good thing, right? Edith slipped the red marker back to her pinkish pocket. She turned around to go back to the room where Agnes and Margo were still sleeping.

But she didn't get a chance to take a step forward. Not one itty bitty chance because she got interrupted by Gru. The villain we all know in the both movies. Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2! BOTH ARE AWESOME! Yes, it looked like Gru had also waken up by the shattering spawn of the hot sun in this wonderful new beginning day hovering over billions of people perhaps. No? Yes? Maybe? No answer please. I'll answer it myself. Edith's eyes widened a little when she saw Gru standing right in front of her with her hands folded. Giving a un-impressed angry sort of look.

In other truthful words, I don't think it was good. Like the time my dad gave me the look when he was going to go buy us a pizza. With EXTRA CHEESE! I love extra cheese. Who doesn't? Oh, I know. Cheese haters! THAT'S WHO! But why are we talking about them anyway? Don't answer. I don't want to get involved in this…again. Edith smiled nervously.

Edith: "Heh, good morning mister Gru!"

Gru looked somewhat displeased and Edith thinks she knows why. Since this isn't the first time she had done this either. Can you guess what it is? The clock is ticking, OFCOURSE NOT! But I'll explain. In the past few days, Edith has been waking up a bit more early just so she can mark the days until the special event. And she doesn't even brush her teeth or get dressed up for the upcoming day! And that's bothering Gru because of two major results. It makes her forget of her good morning routines. Like brushing her teeth, which is really important. Trust me on this one, ok? OK!

Also, Gru is kind of getting tired of telling Edith the same ol' things. Like get dressed! She often eats breakfast with her pajamas. And Gru doesn't notice until he finishes cooking. Usually anyway. So, now you know why! I also know that your not confused anymore. Yaaaaay! That's just one yay! I can say a lot of yay's y'know.

Gru: "Again, Edith! Really?"

Edith: "Sorry Gru."

She lowered her head a little, looking a bit ashamed, Even though she really wasn't….much.

Gru sighed.

Gru: "We have been over this! Brush your teeth first please! Get dressed and all that morning routine jazz!" 

Edith: "Well, I was going to brush my teeth after this. I guess I am just so excited by the special day that's coming this Saturday!"

Gru: "I know your excited but….you have to learn to …not forget and don't let the excited ball inside your stomach take control of you, ok?"

Edith: "Um, ok?"

She seemed a bit confused at Gru's strange wording to that. But she did understand where Gru was going. And that's what mainly mattered in this case of a good morning.

Edith: "Good morning, Gru!"

Gru: "You already said that."

Gru knew that he was in the unproper clothes as well. Meaning he was in his pajamas. Lucy was still sleeping in bed perhaps.

Edith: "I know."

Edith and Gru decided to go to do their normal business. Edith deciding to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Gru going back to bed to sleep a little while longer. Sleep is very good, no? I love to sleep. Well, I like to stay up late but I eventually get tired.

If you really want to know now. Especially since I have kept it for a while now and haven't spilled the beans in this chapter at least. Even though I mentioned it on the description. Edith's birthday is coming up! That's right! In Despicable Me 2, it was Agne's birthday! But now, it is Edith's turn! YAAAAAY! HOORAY FOR EDITH! Wonder how old she'll be now? Oh, well. You'll just have to find out. That's the special event. That is why Edith is so excited. She wants to be this birthday to be the BEST, MOST DANGEROUS BIRTHDAY EVER!

But it looks like she is going to get way more than what she bargained for..

Because this birthday, won't be a normal one. NOOOO way!

So much can happen in one day.


	3. Chapter 3 A Final Explaination

**Despicable them!**

**Chapter 3-**

**Okay, I heard on the reviews that it is hard to understand? What is!? Seriously! I am focusing as hard as I am! And the events are not out of order! Let me explain…**

**I am being very detailed about this…the first chapter is short and is just about edith waking up to a new morning…that's the main idea! Just a new day rising up for the despicable family!  
**

**Second! Let me explain the events…the main ones….first, today is the day for gru to find a school for edith and the rest of the girls…then the next day, is their first day of school! Then they make tons of friends! And also 2 days until edith's birthday! **

**ON THIS EXACT DAY OF THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, GRU GETS A CALL THAT SINCE LUCY IS PART OF THE A.V.L ( ANTI-VILLIAN-LEAGUE ) SHE GETS SENT TO A SECRET SPY MISSION IN LOS ANGELES, WHICH THEY THINK SOME KIND OF VILLIAN IS RUNNING A MUCK. **

**THEY WON'T LET GRU IN OR ANY OTHER PERSON BECAUSE IT'S ONLY FOR WOMEN FOR SOME THE GIRLS CAN'T GO BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO EXPERINCE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS, OR AT LEAST THEY THOUGHT SO.**

**ANYWAY, LUCY GOES TO LOS ANGELES on the next day, which is only 1 day away from edith's birthday. The next day, edith birthday time! Yaaaaaaay! Hooray! Lets celebrate! Then, the town gets attacked! But no one knows what is going on! Or what is attacking them! Then, news suddenly start to come up that los angeles has been swept by a wave of aliens of all different kinds. Its kinda complicated.**

**The aliens have different types of technology they sent to different areas on the planet for a solid reason. They already got los angeles under hold….the reason for why the aliens are attacking the planet exactly..? I don't know!**

**I am trying to figure that out…I was thinking their invading just because they want to destroy us in most alien sy fy movies…like independence day….or battleship….or war of the worlds. Okay enough movie talking!**

**One thing is promised! Plenty suspense! And alien battles with gru and the girls! Bet you can't wait for that, no?**

**Hope I have explained well….if you notice any errors….please pm me or mention it in the reviews section! Peace to you all!**


End file.
